You should know better
by boredFangirlramblings
Summary: Kurt just never learns.


**First story on here. Just a random little oneshot. Of course, I do not own any part of Glee or the characters or the actors. I'm just another fangirl who likes to write. **

**Please, let me know what you think!**

Kurt should have known better. He should have learned his lesson after what happened last time. He was haunted by the memory of black eyes, malevolent spirits, fear, running, fighting, blood, blood, so much blood...

He shuddered at the images and pulled the blanket tighter around his body. Rolling over to his side, he reached over to flip on the lamp and saw the canister of salt next to his cell phone for protection. He knew he was just being paranoid. He had told himself time and time again that it was just-

The lamp started to flicker and noise came from outside. Kurt tensed, his entire body going rigid. He knew what Someone- _Something _was in the house. _Oh God, _His mind raced, _It's a ghost. A blood thirsty vengeance seeking ghost that only __targets__ young, attractive, gay couple__s__ like Blaine and I. _He couldn't face this again. Not again.

_Maybe if I just sit very still the ghost won't notice me and go haunt someone else._

_But Blaine hasn't come home yet..._

Deciding that he had to warn Blaine before he came home to a homicidal ghost, he reached over to the side table, grabbed his cell phone and dialed Blaine's number. He could suddenly hear his version of

_Blackbird_ by _The Beatles _coming from inside the apartment.

Blaine's ringtone.

_No no no no no no he's already here! What if he's already dead and laying bloody on the kitchen floor?!-_ He hung up the phone.

Heart pounding, Kurt grabbed the salt canister, opened the nozzle from which it was poured, and set out down the dark hallway to save Blaine from a murderous spirit.

He heard some rustling coming from just around the corner that lead to the rest of the apartment. His footsteps were gentle and silent, his heart still beat frantically. Suddenly there was a shadow. A figure moving closer, closer, closer...

The figures was shrouded darkness as it rounded the corner, concealing its identity. Kurt let out an embarrassingly high pitched yelp as he threw salt towards the dark shape. He was not met with the figure disappearing into a puff of black smoke or screaming in pain. Instead, all he heard was, "What the hell...Kurt?"

Kurt blinked and blindly felt along the wall until he found the light switch. He squinted his eyes as the hall light turned on but, eventually, he locked eyes with a very confused and now...slightly salted...Blaine.

"_Blaine._" There was no question in Kurt's voice. He was reassuring himself that this was Blaine. Not some homicidal, homophobic ghost. _His Blaine._ His safe and sound and oh, so dapper, Blaine.

"Um...Kurt?" Blaine was starting to get a little worried. He took in the state of his boyfriend, messy hair, chest heaving, eyes wide and almost frantic. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, "Did...did you just throw..._salt..._at me?"

Kurt lunged forward, locking his arms around Blaine's neck in an embrace which Blaine naturally returned. He rubbed a soothing hand up and down the taller man's back. Confused as he was, his first priority was always to make sure that Kurt felt comforted and loved.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"I'm just happy it's you." Kurt's breath brushed against Blaine's neck.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, "Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

"The blood thirsty ghost of a homophobic serial killer." Kurt murmured so fast Blaine almost didn't catch it.

"Whoa..." Blaine's hands found Kurt's shoulders and put some space between them, "That's pretty intense. Did you have a nightmare or something?" He started to gently massage Kurt's shoulders

Kurt suddenly avoided Blaine's eyes. He looked like a child who had been caught doing something he was told not to do, "...Not exactly..."

Blaine's hands froze on Kurt's shoulders as everything clicked in his mind, "Kurt Hummel, have you been watching _Supernatural _again?" His voice had taken the tone of an authoritative parent.

The pale boy shyly met his boyfriend's accusing gaze, "Yes." he mumbled.

Blaine threw his head back and groaned out Kurt's name, "You know you're not suppose to watch that show!_ Especially_ when you're home alone!"

Kurt spoke quickly to defend himself, "I know but I got so bored and I told myself I would only watch one episode...but it just got so good!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, grabbed Kurt's hand, and began to walk back to their shared bedroom, "Do you remember what happened after you watched the Bloody Mary episode? We had to keep all the mirrors covered for like a week!"

Kurt let out a dramatic sigh as he allowed Blaine to lead him by the hand, "Again, _I know_, but you know how easy it is to binge watch on _Netflix! _I swear they're like this close to finding the yellow-eyed demon!"

Blaine shook his head before coming to a complete stop as he stared in total disbelief at their bed, "Kurt, did you really put a _ring of salt _around our bed?!"

Kurt threw his free hand up in exasperation, "I was terrified and you weren't here! Excuse me for believing in the phrase 'better safe than sorry'! If it bothers you I'll go get the broom right now and-"

He started to walk away but Blaine's hand only tightened around his and pulled him back in to kiss him on the lips. Kurt released Blaine's hand only to wind both of his arms around his neck for the second time that night. Blaine's strong arms wrapped around the taller man's slender waist and the kiss deepened.

It was Blaine who broke the kiss, both of them keeping their eyes closed for several seconds before slowly opening them with a content sigh

"We can sweep up the salt tomorrow." Blaine said, "But, for now, I just want to go to bed with my beautiful boyfriend and protect him from all the scary monsters."

Kurt tried to narrow his eyes at the shorter man but couldn't fight the smile that grew on his face, "You make me sound like some sort of damsel in distress."

"No," Blaine shook his head and brought one of his hands to cup Kurt's cheek, the latter nuzzled into the touch, "I just want you to know that, as long as you have me and whether it's from imaginary danger," they both let out a breathy laugh, "or real danger, you will never be alone in protecting yourself. I'll always be right here...fighting your demons with you."

This time it was Kurt who surged forward pressed their lips together. It was one of those moments where they thought that if they just held eachother as close as they could maybe their lips would be sealed together forever. Once again, it was Blaine who broke the kiss.

"And by 'demons' I mean both figurative and literal." His voice was husky and teasing.

Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a growl, "Shut up and let me get back to kissing you."

They met halfway this time and stumbled onto their bed.

Their bed that was conveniently protected from all ghosts and demons by a ring of salt.


End file.
